Eclipse of Magick
by Oblivious Necromancer
Summary: I am anew author so go easy on the flames. This is about the worlds magicka failing, and needing to be restored
1. Chapter 01

Eclipse of Magick  
  
I do not own Morrowind, or any of the characters here, except my own, Nucio Tsarinth, the Dunmer, the insanely power-hungry and sex-crazy hero of the story. The disclaimer will last for the entire story.  
  
Grinning madly under his stolen Her Hand's armour, Nucio hacked a particularly vicious blow to the High Ordinator with his Ebony Scimitar. A drop of sweat poised on the edge of his nose, tickling it slightly, before it dropped off. Snatching a bottle from the ground beside him, Nucio chugged the contents, wincing slightly at the bitter taste. Bit it gave him the boost he needed. It had been a Fortify Strength potion. Stabbing harshly forward, Nucio crowed in triumph as his blade punched through his opponent's armour, slicing deep into one lung. Collapsing forward, the High Ordinator stared insolently up at Nucio.  
  
"Do you yield" Nucio asked, and in reply, the High Ordinator spat a glob of blood at Nucio. "Bad move, bitch" Nucio swore, before raising his blade in two hands. And brought it down, right on the High Ordinator's neck, sending the head rolling. Looking around, he noticed a very cute Dunmer, staring at him in wonder. Swaggering up, he bobbed his head slightly. "Greetings, what would your name be, sera?" Nucio asked. "M...My name is Marena. Marena Gilnith" she responded, stuttering a bit. "Marena, what a lovely name". Casting an oblivious spell at Marena, she pressed herself close to him. "I have a room at the Winged Guar, want to go there?" Nucio asked, and all he got in reply, was a nod.  
  
Swaggering out of the local bar, Nucio squinted a bit in the bright light. That mistake almost cost him his life. An arrow screamed toward him, intent on its kill. Hearing the arrow, Nucio dodged to the left, falling behind the banister. The arrow had lodged itself into the neck guard of his helm. Extending his hand, Nucio mumbled a few words, and an intensly hot, burning ball of flame ignited in his hand. Seeing the assassin high-lighted in the early-morning sun, Nucio ducked out, and hurled the fireball at the victim.  
  
It struck dead on. It looked as if the sun had exploded. "What the hell?" Nucio muttered. The fireball had been weaker than usual. A chunk of wall fell to the ground. The assassin still stood. "TIME TO DIE, ASSHOLE" Nucio screamed, before running straight at a parallel building. The arrow must have rattled his brain, the assassin thought. The population of Godsreach watched on, knowing the assassin was dead. Leaping high into the air, Nucio allowed his momentum to carry him along the wall, parallel to the ground, before he leaped at the assassin. Somehow, during the leap, he had drawn his Ebony Scimitar. It seemed as if Nucio was floating, before he fell toward the assassin. Stretching his blade forward, and pressing his other arm to his side, he shot straight at the assassin.  
  
Watching his death approach, the figure clad in black could only gape. Then Nucio struck. His blade struck deep into the assassin's skull, a resounding "thunk" echoing everywhere. Falling over the edge, with his blade still stuck in his opponent's skull, Nucio curled himself into a ball, somersaulting with the body twirling around on the outside. The body slipped free of the blade, and shot at tremendous speed toward the sculpture in Plaza Brindisi Dorom. Landing on his feet, Nucio planted his hand to steady himself, as he watched the body smash into the sculpture. Yet it remained intact, but the body burst like a giant water-skin that had been stomped on. A piece of paper fluttered down past his face, and Nucio snapped out a hand to grab the piece of paper that was tainting him. It was just a writ, but was signed with a curiously wrought letter. H Guessing it stood for Helseth, the current king, Nucio stood up and disappeared through the open door, into the palace courtyard  
  
Looking around, Nucio Tsarinth noted the mercenary. Skirting around the edge of the courtyard, Nucio entered the Palace proper. An Argonian was standing there, clad in a flowing, purple extravagant robe. Walking forward, his boots struck the floor sharply. Climbing the stairwell, he noticed that his bulky armour made it harder to get through these small openings. Snarling in impatience when his pauldrons got stuck, Nucio yanked himself free, falling to his knee.  
  
"Damnit" Nucio muttered before standing up. Walking up to the door, Nucio made a fist, and then rapped sharply on the door. "Who's there" asked a voice from behind the door. "I am Nucio Tsarinth, here to see King Helseth about an assassination attempt made on my life". The lock on the door clicked, before a blade came flying out, just missing his neck by inches. A tall Redguard, clad in the signature Royal Guard came shooting out, slashing viciously at Nucio. Taken off-guard for a moment, all Nucio could do was back away. Regaining his composure, Nucio blocked the blow that would have ended his life. Bringing his Ebony Scimitar around, Nucio fended off the next blow, the momentum carrying the blade past Karrod's blade and stopped less than an inch from Karrod's neck. "I yield" Karrod announced, shocking all who heard. Karrod had been a mute.  
  
"Please come in, Nucio" echoed a voice from within the dimly lit throne- room. Stalking past Karrod, Nucio entered the throne room. "You have bested my champion Karrod, and have made him talk again. To you, I give you this blade". Taking a case from beside the throne, it was three feet long. Opening the case, inside it was a blade that was obviously Daedric in origin. "We know you have been feeling the lack of magicka within our fair realm. Almalexia is draining all of it to power and further her own ambitions. Only with this blade can you even hope to defeat her". "What is the name of this powerful blade, and where can I find the other pieces" Nucio asked Helseth, his helm sending shards of light flitting around the throne room. "This blade is named God Slayer, once wielded by Aronou Daedrakin" Nucio visibly recoiled. Aronou had been legendary, and had once walked the land of Tamriel, seeking to re-establish the power of the Daedra.  
  
After he had re-established their power to at least being known and respected, he had taken his place among the Daedric Princes. But his blade had disappeared from knowledge. "The other two pieces are located in the other two lands, Vvardenfell and Solstheim. I give you my best wishes. Also, we have consulted with our priests and magi, and it appears you have only 1 year to recover the pieces of God Slayer. After that, we do not know". Snorting in derision, Nucio turned to leave. "Just one moment, Nucio. The second piece of the blade is located in Vivec's palace and will not give it up without a fight, and the final piece is located under the Altar of Thrond". Nodding once more, Nucio strode out of the room, his head awhirl with all that had happened. "It appears I will have to break Shrazer out of retirement" Nucio joked to himself. Exiting the courtyard and into Plaza Brindisi Dorom, Nucio looked around with a new eye.  
  
Smiling under his helm, Nucio cracked the door open. Throwing it open, Nucio broke into a gentle jog and wove his way toward his manor. Entering it, Nucio saw that the insides had been ravaged by fire. Walking up to the far wall, Nucio pulled back his hand, clenched it and smashed it through the fire-strengthened wood. His hand found the hilt of a Daedric Claymore. Withdrawing the blade, Nucio gazed at it fondly. Reaching in again, he withdrew a custom made bracer, with an Ebony Tower Shield attached to the side, perfect for blocking. Slipping his Her Hands gauntlet off, Nucio made a point with his hand, and slipped it in. The bracer still fit perfectly. Reaching in again, Nucio drew out a knapsack made out of guars-skin. Slipping it over his shoulder, Nucio turned around and waved his hand. A sphere of magicka appeared and coalesced before him. In it, the graceful, yet bulky cantons of Vivec rose majestically into the blue-grey sky of Vvardenfell. Gazing around, Nucio stepped into the portal. It felt as if the wind was rushing by him at an enormous speed. Shooting out an enormous speed, Nucio slammed right into the wall of the Foreign Quarter, right in- front of an Ordinator.  
  
In Oblivion, Aronou was in deep conference with the Anticipations and the Four Corners of the House of Troubles. "Listen, he must recover my blade of old, but he can only do so through personal tragedy" Aronou stated, enjoying the looks that played across all their faces. "But what I don't understand is why he must suffer tragedy" Azura asked, her Dunmer complexion contrasting sharply with Aronou's dark brown skin. "Isn't it obvious, Azura. The only way he can unlock his true potential is through anger" Molag Bal stated. "No, you stupid lizard. The reason is that when he initiates the sundering of the world, he must have no regrets about doing so".  
  
The other Daedra lords looked surprised by this revelation, but slowly, they began to nod. "You know, perhaps you should be sent back to Vvardenfell to help Nucio, Aronou" Mephala said, giving her opinion for the first time. Aronou swirled around to glare at her, fire blazing in his eyes. "You know, Mephala, that's actually a good idea" Azura crowed, smirking at Aronou victoriously. "Fine, let me just go and get my armour out of retirement" Aronou said, disappearing into the magickal energies of Oblivion. Appearing outside of his manor, Aronou strode inside. His three lovers were upstairs, so he was free to get his armour. His ebony armour hovered in the air, quivering with power. Stepping up to it, Aronou turned ethereal for a moment and passed through the armour, before solidifying. Gazing out through his visor, Aronou could feel the old thrill of battle fill him again. Walking over to the mantle, Aronou reached out a hand, and a sword formed in his hand. His armoured hands clenched, surrounding the hilt of the Daedric Claymore.  
  
"It isn't God Slayer, but it'll have to do" Aronou uttered. The blade sent shots of fire careening through-out the room, followed by orbs of ice and lightning. Disappearing again, Aronou emerged alongside the Daedra. "Fine, I'm ready to go" Aronou resentfully muttered. "One way trip to Vivec's Palace then" Azura said, grinning madly. "Damn you, Azura" Aronou yelled. The seven Daedra all shot their energy at him, and Aronou was shot through the walls separating the mortal world and Oblivion. "No matter how many times I do this, I never get tired of it" Aronou hollered as he passed through mountains ranges, and even people. Finally, he shot right into Vivec's palace, crashing into a pillar, cracking it in two.  
  
Please R&R. I have permission from Magnificent Mage to use Aronou. 


	2. Chapter 02

Eclipse of Magick Chapter 02  
  
"That, however, I get tired of" Aronou grumbled as he pulled his head out of the stone pillar. Looking around, he saw Vivec levitating, meditating as always. Seeing several documents sitting on a wooden pedestal, Aronou snatched the sheaf of paper, and began to flick through it.  
  
Nucio Tsarinth shook his head to clear the Cliff Racers that were clouding his vision. Looking around, he saw several citizens pointing and laughing at him. And the Ordinator that was running up, mace drawn. "First few minutes here, and already I have to fight someone" Nucio complained. Examining his options, Nucio could see a grate just under-water. Swivelling toward it, Nucio kept his blade drawn and eyes on the weaving Ordinator. Arriving at the edge, Nucio paused for a moment to take a deep breath. Then he flipped over backwards, into the water. Slamming into the water, Nucio propelled himself toward the grate. His lungs began to ache. Arriving at the grate, he yanked it open.  
  
A foul, loathsome stream of water came billowing out, covering him completely. A foul stench began to invade his every pore. Hacking, Nucio quickly cast a Swift Swim spell. Shooting past the cloud of, aptly named crap, he found himself in the sewers of Vivec. Kicking lazily to the edge, he tried to pull himself out, but collapsed down into the water. Seeing a ramp leading out of the sludge, he swam toward the ramp, his spell fading quicker than usual. Crawling up the ramp, the combination of the events of the last few days, the billowing cloud of sludge combined to overwhelm his senses and forced him to lose consciousness.  
  
Aronou had read through all the paper with boredom, tossing a few papers to the side. Then a shadow fell over him. Raising a lazy eye, Aronou gazed upon the false god, Vivec. "Who are you, and what is your business within a citadel of a god" Vivec asked, his imperious voice grating as ever. "Greetings, Lord Vivec, don't you recognize your kin" replied, before taking off his helm. "N, n...o, you died" Vivec gasped, falling backwards. "If I was dead, I certainly wouldn't be here, now would I" Aronou stated, standing. Then Vivec saw that God Slayer was not with Aronou. "I see you do not have your true blade. I however, do". "Technically, you only have a third of it, yet a third is still very powerful" Aronou stated. "Shut up" Vivec muttered, before raising another question. "Why are you here?". "I am here because my blade must be re-forged by my son, Nucio Tsarinth. And you must duel him". "And If I refuse?" Vivec asked, looking smug. "You don't even have God Slayer with you. You're nothing". Aronou's eyebrow twitched. "My power came not from God Slayer, but from my heart and myself". Shooting up, Aronou closed his ebony-clad hand around Vivec's throat. "Still as weak as ever, I see" Aronou sneered, before bodily lobbing him at the pillar. "Where's your whore Almalexia?" Aronou asked of Vivec, his eyes glittering with suppressed rage. "She died by the Nerevarine's hand. She was insane". A few tears hovered at the edge of Vivec's eyes. "Alls well that ends well, I guess" Aronou chuckled. "SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD" Vivec roared, before leaping at Aronou  
  
Nucio's eyes cracked open at the sharp impact of a boot that came from his side. "Muthsera?" hissed a voice, clearly Argonian in origin. "Let me sleep" Nucio mumbled, turning onto his other side. And promptly felt water wash over his face. Hacking, Nucio sat bolt up-right and looked around. "The sewers are flooding, you must get out" the hidden voice whispered. Straining his eyes to catch sight of his rescuer, Nucio could only see the black infinity that was the sewers. Standing up, he looked quickly around, before splashing over to the ladder. Climbing it, Nucio reached the top and carefully cracked open the cover. Boots were just clopping over the top. Steeling himself, Nucio heaved against the cover, sending the Ordinator tumbling.  
  
Speeding out of the hole, Nucio unsheathed Shrazer, before freezing. He had withdrawn it from a baldric on his back, where there hadn't been one. Looping it off both arms, he examined the fine silver and gold in-lays. And etched into the top, were the profiles of Boethiah, Mehrunes Dagon and Azura. That was why he almost missed the mace that smashed into his helm. Ducking sharply, the blow glanced off Nucio's helm, sending him reeling backwards. His vision clouded for a moment, before sharpening on the mace that was heading right for his helm. Tripping backwards over the grill, he fell downwards into the sewers. The Ordinator jumped down after him.  
  
"Die, n'wah" the Ordinator confidently stated, and spread his legs for the killing blow. That was his final mistake. Seeing the opportunity, Nucio slammed the heel oh his boot right into the poor Ordinator's crotch. A whimper escaped the Ordinator's helm. Standing, Nucio drew back Shrazer for the final blow. Swinging it down hard, the blade sliced through Indoril armour, skin, flesh and bone. A gurgle escaped the Ordinator's throat, before it keeled forward into the water. Hacking up a gob of blood, Nucio spat at the Ordinator, before climbing the ladder again, and exiting into the waist-works.  
  
Aronou slammed his knee into Vivec's stomach, feeling bone crunch. Vivec, bent in two glared insolently up at Aronou. Grabbing Vivec's arm, Aronou twisted it out straight and upside down, before slamming his elbow down on the exposed joint. Bone pierced the skin, and blood spattered the floor, and the white of the bone showed. Grabbing the bone, Aronou tore it upwards, rending the skin in two. Vivec roared in agony as he saw his arm being shredded. Releasing the bone, Aronou darted back, watching Vivec collapse to the floor and huddle around his shredded arm.  
  
"My son nears" Aronou muttered, before striding over to Vivec. Extending his hands over the shredded arm, Aronou concentrated for a moment. Vivec gasped in astonishment. His entire arm was healed. "Now get up, you lousy fetcher. You must greet, and duel my son". Walking over to the door, Aronou melded into the shadows. A second later, the door shattered open, sending slivers of wood everywhere. In the door-way, stood a bloody and battered Nucio, his helm hanging from his hand, huis arm hanging disconnected by his side, and he was limping. Collapsing to his knees, Nucio gazed imploringly up at Vivec before keeling over, unconscious.  
  
Instantaneously, Aronou dropped the Shadowmeld. Racing over to Nucio, Aronou checked his pulse. "Please, my brethren, give me strength to heal my son" Aronou implored of the air around him. The air shimmered, before seven people appeared. The seven Daedra lords. They all crowded around Aronou and placed their hands on his shoulders. Aronou glowed a soft golden light, illuminating the entire palatial room. Nucio's eyes began to flutter, and the Daedra Lords abruptly vanished. Aronou raised the shadow-meld again, just as Nucio woke up.  
  
Looking around, Nucio saw that he had arrived at the Palace of Vivec. And his armour, body, sword and mind were all healed and repaired. Gazing around in wonder, Nucio thought that he should have died by now, with the injuries he had sustained. Looking around, Nucio's eyes focused on Vivec. "I have come to duel you for the second piece of God Slayer" Nucio said by way on introduction. Finding the hilt of Shrazer in his baldric, he withdrew it, again marvelling at the intricacy of the baldric. Holding it in two hands in front of him, Nucio watched Vivec. Vivec raised an eyebrow at the shadows, briefly, before taking a plain silver long-sword from the wall. Turning around, Vivec couldn't see Nucio standing anywhere. Then he looked up. Nucio had leaped into the air, blade pointed down-wards and a feral grin behind his helm. Vivec watched in astonishment as Nucio hurtled down towards him, blade pointed right at his head. Ducking away, Nucio shot over his shoulder and landed lithely on the floor, behind Vivec.  
  
Raising his sword weakly, Vivec attempted to fend off the next strike. Shrazer impacted against the Silver Longsword, and shattered it entirely. Vivec gazed dumbly at the hilt, broken shards littering the floor. Throwing his sword away in disgust, Vivec raised his hands, and from them issued a magnificent magickal blast. Or what should have been. A singular fireball shot out, sputtering in the air, before it vanished with a pop. Running forward with victory in his eye, Nucio slammed Shrazer deep into Vivec's stomach. His eyes spread wide in shock, Vivec grasped futilely at the blade that had impaled him. Tearing it out, Nucio looked down upon the death of a god. Raising the sword for the final strike, Nucio stopped. Vivec was mumbling something.  
  
"Please Aronou... help me". Nucio reeled back in shock. Here was a god, pleading for a legend to save him. Recovering his composure, Nucio strode forwards. Raising the blade above Vivec's head, Nucio made sure the point was aimed directly at Vivec's fore-head. Then he slammed it down. Vivec arched, the pain wracking his body like nothing could. Vivec's head then exploded, ending Vivec forever.  
  
In Mournhold, Almalexia crowed in triumph. The power of Vivec entered her, making her more powerful. Around her, Her Hands power also increased. Their armour mutated until it became organic, and joined with their skin. But Almalexia could feel two iron wills opposing her. One was as old as time, and his strength was undiminished, but the other one had potential to become as great as Aronou  
  
The second Vivec's head exploded, several things happened. The first was the Ministry of Truth, which had been held aloft by Vivec's power wavered for a moment, before it sped down, smashing deep into the Temple of Vivec. The amount of energy unleashed would scar the world forever. Aronou's shadow-meld dropped, and he strode forward. Nucio felt a being approaching him from behind. Grasping the hilt of Shrazer firmly, Nucio twirled around, bringing the blade to bear on the being.  
  
Aronou smiled as his son attempted to kill him. "Freeze" Aronou muttered, and the blade stopped in mid-air. Nucio dropped the blade, his hand smarting from the cold that had engulfed his blade. "It is time you knew the truth about your heritage, Nucio Tsarinth Daedrakin"  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but I want to have the explanation in the next chapter and this is a good cliffie. 


	3. Chapter 03

Eclipse of Magicka Chapter 03  
  
"It is time you knew the truth about your heritage, Nucio Tsarinth Daedrakin" Aronou said to Nucio. Bewildered, Nucio punched himself in the head to see if he was awake. As he was still in the palace, and the strange being was still there, it must have been real. Waving his arm, Aronou conjured two comfortable chairs and began to remove his armour. "Sit, what I have to tell and what you have to accept will be a strain on both of us. Also, the after-shocks of the Ministry of Truth won't affect us, until a day". Nucio ran over to the door, and wrenched it open. An enormous blast of hot air struck him and as he looked out, he retched. The entirety of Vivec was aflame, and countless factions battled for control of the new city. Or what was left of it. The entirety of the Temple, Saint Olms and Delyn cantons had been annihilated, and all that remained were a few pinnacles of carved stone. The door slammed shut. "Firstly, I am your father, Aronou Daedrakin". Nucio stumbled back to the chair, and collapsed down into it.  
  
"Told you so. You should have sat down". Nucio didn't even have the strength to glare at him. "Who is my mother" Nucio asked, looking through the slits of his helm. "Your mother was a Dunmer woman named Makuo Tsarinth. I took her for my lover, and I took you when she died during child-birth". Nucio absorbed all of this. He was the son of a god and legend. "Now we must rest, as I healed you, and Vivec". Waving his arm again, the chair's disappeared. And they both fell on their ass. "Shit, I keep on forgetting, that I can't levitate due to my godly status". Nucio burst out laughing, his melodious laughter filling the palace. "Didn't you ever wonder why somebody tried to kill you, you can run along walls and women can't keep themselves off you". "So why do women run away from you?" Nucio asked Aronou, merriment filling his eyes for the first time in a while. "Very funny, son. Now go to bed". Waving his arm again, two bed- steads appeared. "What, no blankets?" Nucio asked. "Hey, it takes a while to learn how to merely summon a chair". With that, Aronou fell down onto the bed, the mattress cushioning his fall. "Take off your armour. Azura gets pissed when I send back everything broken". Chuckling, Aronou closed his eyes and was instantly asleep. Nucio remained sitting on the floor, watching Aronou, no, his father sleeping peacefully.  
  
A day passed, and outside, the factions were still battling, the ground littered with corpses. Fire washed across the sky, casting shadows everywhere. Inside, Aronou and Nucio slept on, unawares to what was happening outside. An army of High Ordinator's was marching upon the capital, with Almalexia in the lead. They were marching to kill Aronou and Nucio.  
  
Aronou was awake and alert in an instant. Anger creased his face. Raising his arm, his armour floated for a moment. Turning ethereal, Aronou passed through the armour and solidified. Turning around. Nucio was going to wake up his son. But he was already awake, alert and ready to go. "An army is marching to kill us. We must go now" Aronou stated, before wrenching open the door. Nucio followed Aronou out into the blistering heat. The heat struck Nucio like a mallet, but Aronou seemed hardly affected. They strode down the Palatial Steps, each holding their blades. Nucio was fighting viciously with an Ordinator, when it simply exploded. "You are the son of a god, use the power of your heart and soul, as well as your blade". Not comprehending, but eager to leave, Nucio nodded.  
  
A few Ordinator's ran up to kill them. Aronou looked expectantly at Nucio. Concentrating for a moment, Nucio brushed his hand. All three Ordinator's were sliced in half. "Not bad, not bad at all" Aronou applauded his son. Beaming under his helm, Nucio continued on. Reaching the edge of the palace, they looked down at the raging seas. Bending, Aronou leaped high into the air. Nucio watched, his mouth open as Aronou landed easily behind an Ordinator, before slicing it in half. Nucio leapt to the first pillar of stone. Pausing momentarily, that was his mistake. An arrow whistled out from an alcove. Leaping, Nucio barely evaded the arrow. It struck the stone, and lodged there, quivering slightly. Landing on the second pillar, Nucio quickly leapt to the final pillar. Nucio saw the curve of a bow in the alcove. Raising his hand, Nucio concentrated for a moment. The alcove was then drenched in blood. Leaping the final gap, Nucio landed beside his father. "You are doing very well".  
  
Aronou and Nucio ran the length of Vivec, dispatching all who got in their way. Finally, they reached the end of their trek, covered in blood. "Now we must get to Solstheim, the last haven. We have to go to Ebonheart" Aronou muttered, plans forming in his mind. Seeing a moored boat, Aronou leapt into it, the boat rocking sharply from the impact. Nucio climbed down more conservatively, finally reaching the boat. Grabbing an oar each, Aronou and Nucio began to paddle, drawing away from hell.  
  
Soz again for the short chapter, but I got stuck for ideas on how to continue. 


End file.
